


BlazBlue/Reader Oneshot Collection

by Cinnasin



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnasin/pseuds/Cinnasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy oneshots and drabbles from my tumblr by the same name. Also, requests for prompts and characters always welcomed! Only rule is that they not be NSFW. Not comfortable with those, sorry. All fics will be gender neutral unless specified!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlazBlue/Reader Oneshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, requests and prompts are always open! So here's a Hazama&Terumi/Reader drabble I made that spawmed from a question of mine. Still dont know the answer.

  "Excuse me?" Hazama looked shocked. Well, as shocked as his everlasting poker face could show.  
     "I'm asking who are you." You took a drink of the coffee you ordered earlier at the cafe the two, or three, of you were at. "Are you Hazama or Terumi?"  
     "Heh, well, it isn't that simple," he tried to explain. "We're different, but we're similar."  
     "...How does that work?"  
     "It just does, dammit!" Hazama's lazy gaze turned into a glare, and his voice went up an octave or two.  
     "Ah, so is this Terumi? What's your take on this?"  
     Hazama, well, now Terumi, propped his head on his hand and sighed. "It's as he said, it ain't simple. We're different people, but we're prerty damn close to being one. We share the body but not personalities. Got it?" He let out a breath, and then the poker face returned. Hazama.  
     "So, you're one person, but technically two?" you asked.  
     "Yes, that is correct." Hazama answered.  
     "...So, am I dating one or two people?"  
     Hazama abruptly stood up and grabbed your hand to rush you to stand, his face still the same. "Well, today went well. So let's go before someone recognises us."  
     He never answered your question.


End file.
